


We Rebuilt This City On Ash

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Analysis of Changes, Canon-Compliant, Established Relationship, Five Years On, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, What Happened Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: When Promepolis was rebuilt after the damage of Kray Foresight’s conceited plan to save humanity by abandoning Earth, the people decided that reform was necessary.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	We Rebuilt This City On Ash

When Promepolis was rebuilt after the damage of Kray Foresight’s conceited plan to save humanity by abandoning Earth, the people decided that reform was necessary. Prospective architects, politicians and as many members of the emergency services that were available, met with representatives from the homeless Burnish communities that had sought refuge within the local churches and community centres. Few had places to go outside of sleeping bags on a floor with hundreds of their fellow Burnish.

The first decision that was made, was to strip the Foresight Foundation of its influence over the city, and instead elect a new body to represent the people, including the new, and prevalent Burnish population. Once elected, the representatives, a council: formed of a representative from the Burnish, in the form of Meis, “the most articulate” of Mad Burnish’s top brass, Ignis, Heris, as well as significant people in the local community, and people from the public services, like the police and medicinal practices.

They declared that the parts of Foresight’s ship would be disassembled, upcycled and repurposed as much as necessary, to prevent immense waste. The resources found on board, had mostly been donated to help those afflicted, predominantly Burnish.

The city was quick to be renamed and rebranded, the city would be named directly after the hero scientist who paved the way for Galo and Lio to save the Earth from devastation: Deus. The City of Deus. All signs were removed, and replaced with new ones: Welcome To The City of Deus, Formerly Promepolis. Nobody wanted the history of their city to be snubbed, but they wanted the scientist, a Burnish man, to be able to rise to prominence post-mortem. It wasn’t fair that only Galo and Lio were to be remembered for their efforts, after all.

Then, came the winter solstice, when the former Burnish population united to celebrate the conclusion of the summer. They sent off thirty lanterns decorated with blue, pink and green paper streamers off into the sky, to celebrate the years since the First Great World Burning, and lit fireworks so sparkles could rain down upon the city. Bonfires were lit and songs were sung, once the fires had burned out, the ashes were collected and scattered around the streets. Both Burnish and Non-Burnish communities were united as the late-night winds lifted the ash from the burnt-out fires along the streets and above, until there was nothing left to be seen. A celebration of the fragility of life and the inconsistencies it provided.

This event would later become an annual festival.

It had been five years since The Second Great World Burning and they had dissipated into nothing like ash and embers did. And on the night of the winter solstice, Galo Thymos, and Lio Fotia, walked together, wearing rings made of volcanic rock, smiling under the light of the fireworks that rained down on The City of Deus.

They shared kisses beneath the lanterns, celebrating what brought them together: flames.


End file.
